Betrayal
by ProjectEvil
Summary: A nine year old girl and her family visit an art museum. After she wanders off alone, her older brother and sister chase after her. They may never see her again... This little girl's life will be changed forever, of course, that is if she can survive The World of Guertena, and all of it's challenges that she faces. (Rating may go up to M)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GAME "IB" NOR HAVE CREDIT FOR ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT IDEAS, SCENES, ETC.**

**NOTE TO READER:** This story will not start out with scenes that actually were in the game, but instead, scenes that are tweaked a little to my style of writing... In other words, this story will be very dark, with plenty of gore to stand right beside the darkness. Also, a brief character description of all of the characters used in this story will be released in the next chapter.

All and all, this is pretty much my vision of how the game should have been. Who knows, maybe this could make a really good idea for a feature film. :)

(Rating may go up to M)

**Don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The lost world of Guertena. Where nothing is as it seems, and nothing seems as it is. (catchy isn't it?) :)

* * *

"Here we are Ib, isn't it wonderful?"

_(Sarcastic tone)_ "Yeah, just as I imagined a museum to like..."

"Oh Ib, once you're older, you'll start to appreciate them at least a little more."

"Hey Kevin, why don't you show Ib around the museum. In fact, Carrie, you should go with them."

"Mom, why do we have to-"

"You know Ib has never been here before, and I think by now you guys know this museum better than I do anyway."

_(Annoyed tone)_ "Fine..."

"Thanks you two, I really appreciate it. Now why don't you three go on now and-"

"Mom, are you loosing your mind?! You have to pay to get in!"

"No, in fact I think you're loosing your mind Kevin", says Carrie. "Didn't you just see her buy those yearly passes?!"

"No, actually I don't remember-"

"Exactly. Ib, wait for us!"

_(Kevin and Carrie sprint after Ib)_

* * *

**NOTE TO READER:** Kevin and Carrie are Ib's brother and sister! (In the game, it didn't state their actual names, so I just gave them random names that I could pull off the top of my head.)

* * *

"So Ib, this isn't any ordinary museum...", Kevin states.

"What do you mean? Everything seems to be normal to me. There's a lot of cool sculptures and paintings... What's that?!"

"No Ib, you're supposed to stay with us!"

_(Carrie runs after Ib, then looks back at Kevin)_

"Kevin! Help me out here! This museum is so big, she'll get lost in a hurry!"

"Calm down sis, I'm sure she's okay..."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Hey look, an open door...", Kevin points out.

_(Kevin rushes in the doorway)_

"Wait, Kevin..."

_(Carrie rushes after Kevin)_

_(Kevin stops)_

"What the... a stairway. I've never been here before..."

_(Carrie collides into Kevin, and they fall down the stairs and collapse on the floor)_

"Owwwww!"

"What the hell was that for Kevin?!"

"Ugh, hey, you're not the only one hurt here..."

_(They stand up)_

"Great, Ib's already lost, we're hurt, and our parents will surely kill us for what we've done-"

"Whoa, what the... Ib!"

"What?! Kevin, wait for me!"

* * *

"This painting... why are colors moving, in such a slow motion? It's almost hypnotizing..."

_(Whoosh)_

"Whoa, now the picture frame is suddenly gone, the colors are moving so much faster! What's going on here!"

_(Ib then suddenly collapses on the ground, wincing in severe pain)_

"Ahhh! The pain... Why!"

* * *

_(In Ib's mind)_

"Heh heh heh, hello Ib. You sound scared, why do you scream in such agonizing pain. You have no pain at all, in fact, this all just might be apart of you're imagination, but whatever the matter, I'll be waiting for you..."

* * *

"Ib! Ib! Wake up, what's going on?!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ib, it's okay, it's us! Ib, wake up, it's just a dream!"

"I have to go", yells a nine year old as she jumps directly into a painting.

_(The picture frame reappears)_

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER - Check out my other story (Sonic the Hedgehog): s/9507872/1/Revenge_

* * *

**NOTE TO READER:**You're probably thinking, "Wow, this is nothing compared to the original 'Ib' plot." Don't worry, some original scenes will still be included in this story.

Beware though, this story will be dark and gruesome, (as I've already stated - don't like, then don't continue to read this story)

(Rating may go up to M)

* * *

Next Chapter Post: **November 26, 2013**


End file.
